Modern vehicles such as pickup trucks and sport utility vehicles (SUVs) provide greater utility for some purposes in relation to smaller passenger cars, due in large part to their substantial size and weight. These advantages expand the range of cargo that may be towed by or transported within the vehicle. For example, pickup trucks and SUVs are typically designed to carry relatively heavy machinery, construction materials, and/or recreational vehicles such as three-wheel or four-wheel all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), motorcycles, and snowmobiles. To accommodate the loading and unloading of such items, as well as to assist vehicle occupants in entering and exiting the elevated passenger compartment or cabin portion of the vehicle, pickup trucks and SUVs often utilize one or more entry-assist mechanisms.
To assist in entering and exiting of the passenger compartment or cabin, pickup trucks and SUVs may be outfitted with side platforms or “running boards” that extend lengthwise beneath and alongside the passenger compartment of the vehicle at a position adjacent to the passenger doors in order to provide a convenient step surface. Running boards are popular accessories that are often constructed from or incorporate various aesthetically pleasing materials, such as stainless steel, chrome, brushed metal, and/or injection-molded plastics, in order to enhance the overall look and cosmetic appeal of the vehicle. Alternately, tubular steps, extensions, or “nerf bars” may be used in place of running boards for the same functional access purpose, but offering a different aesthetic look and appeal.
Likewise, the loading and unloading of a truck bed or cargo area is greatly simplified by using a ramp to reach the elevated level of the truck bed or cargo area above the road surface. Such ramp devices may be transportable within an open or enclosed cargo area, and then securely clamped or bolted to the vehicle when needed. However, such devices may be less than optimal for certain purposes. For example, transportable ramp devices are not intended to accommodate access to the passenger compartment, requiring a separate device.